


Binocular

by dratinigirl



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, aoba gettin it on with both rens, both people rens i MEAN..., selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dratinigirl/pseuds/dratinigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren desires to see his body how it once looked in its Rhyme form. Aoba is pulled into a rhyme field along with him, and complications arise when memories of the last time he saw Ren's rhyme form come rushing back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binocular

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick thing I did because I've had this idea for a while :>

Aoba blinked. Then, he rubbed his eyes, as if he had started to see double.

And, according to the sad truth of reality, he was.

The youth found himself standing in the middle of a rhyme field that stretched out far as the eye could see, extending out into the nothingness of the digital world while confining his physical body to some knocked-out spot in his bedroom. However, the most interesting thing about this place was the pair that had followed him from reality and into this space bent by data. To his right stood his lover and long time companion, Ren, as he knew him after inhabiting his brother’s body. And to the left stood the Ren that he’d known before that time, standing covered in his hat and cape and loyally awaiting an order.

“...Ren?” He turned to the man as he was familiar with him now, searching for an answer as to why he’d come home to a private Rhyme field in his bedroom. “What is this? Since when did you learn how to make a Rhyme field like this?” He questioned, approaching the other man and the Allmate’s online form. The digital body was eerily quiet, and Aoba could only tell that it was even alive by noting the rise and fall of its chest. Ren’s yellow eyes looked down, carried by guilt.

“My apologies, Aoba. It was my full intention to have it closed by the time you returned home today. I suppose that I just got caught up.” He turned to the cloaked apparition. “I just wanted to see it again.”

Aoba’s look softened. “Your old body, you mean?” He asked. All he could wonder was if his lover was caught up in missing his old form for the new and weaker, albeit more convenient, one that he’d been gifted by their brother. From across from him, Ren nodded his head.

“Yes.  was curious as to what it looked like now that I’m no longer... Inhabiting it.” Those words felt strange even to Aoba. He couldn’t imagine the feeling of staring at a body that used to harbor his own soul. He’d always known that Ren was slightly put off by the sight of his old Allmate’s body, but until now he hadn’t been able to fully understand the man’s distaste.

Ren approached the other body, and Aoba followed. Curiously, his lover looked it over. “I had some awareness of what I looked like, but I never was able to get a decent look at myself like this.” Suddenly, he placed a hand on either side of the allmate’s head, and lifted the hat away from it. Underneath, every feature remained unchanged, save for one.

“Ah- your eyes weren’t blue before.” He noted. The allmate’s eyes were a dark navy color, matching the glass spheres in its physical body. Ren took in the observation with a gentle hum, and reached for the apparition’s cloak. A startled cry erupted from Aoba.

“Ren! Don’t you think that’s a little...?” He questioned as his lover began to open the cloak. Golden eyes blinked at him, then turned to the pair of blue ones in front of him.

“Is it alright?” He asked the allmate’s online body. Immediately it responded in a voice like Ren’s own, if only slightly more automated than it had been.

“Yes. Do as you please.” Aoba shivered as he noticed that he had the same speaking pattern as Ren as well as the same voice. It was kind of unnerving to be around two Rens, but one was a shell, and the other was a fleshy body that harbored the soul of the man he loved. However, as the heavy black cloak fell to the ground, a different feeling spread through his stomach.

This Ren’s body was wide as it was toned, ivory fleshed and laced with black ink. And he stood, straight as a needle, staring onward to receive another order. The allmate had never been activated since Ren’s leaving it, so the thing had never been given a chance to develop a type of personality. Again, very unsettling. But at the same time, images of the last time he saw this body flashed through his mind. Images of sand and water and the memory of that voice grinding into his eardrums hit him, washing over his brain to the point where he zoned out of reality.

“Aoba.” The blue haired man was reeled back in by the sound of Ren’s voice calling out to him. “Your face is flushed. Are you alright?” He asked. Aoba was close to intervening when the old Ren interjected.

“User Sly Blue’s body temperature has risen, and his physical attributes denote a slight state of arousal.” He called out. Meanwhile, Aoba sputtered, trying to cover the man’s mouth up with one hand. But the words had already left his mouth, and he looked at his owner confusedly while his mouth was left covered up. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, and he turned to his partner. Ren had an amused smile on his face.

“Aoba... There’s no need to be embarrassed.” He assured the nervous man. “I understand. The last time you saw this body, I was using it to touch you, and to express my feelings towards you completely. It brings back memories of that time for me as well.” He placed a hand on his old body’s broad chest with a fond smile. Aoba took his hand away from the allmate’s mouth, watching his lover’s hand travel down its toned stomach.

“Yeah I know but...” Aoba looked away. “It doesn’t feel right. Because you’re not inside of it.” He peeked back at the allmate’s body, and his heart rate picked up. Damnit, everything about him brought back the memory of that time, and it made something warm pool in Aoba’s gut.

“Would you like me to assist?” The ‘other’ Ren offered. Both pairs of eyes, azure and gold, turned on to Aoba. However, he caught gazes only with Ren, who gave him a look as if to ask ‘well, would you?’. The blue haired youth gulped, and caved under his own selfish desire.

“...Yes.” He admitted. Immediately the taller Ren was on him, touching and kissing and Aoba’s lips were caught up between teeth. He closed his eyes to try and deal with the stimulation, and he felt hands on his back side as well. Pulling his head back from the kiss of the other Ren, he looked to the real one that stood behind him. “Ren, hey-!” He meeped.

“My apologies, Aoba. But I would like to be of assistance as well.” He breathed into the back of Aoba’s hair. The smaller man would have retorted, but all that came from his mouth was a cry. The larger Ren bit down on his neck, sinking canines into his skin and drawing droplets of blood. The real Ren flicked him on the forehead. “Be gentle with Aoba.” He reprimanded.

“Roger.” The program agreed. He slithered down the front of Aoba’s body while Ren lifted his clothing up and off of it. Aoba squirmed in their grasps, melting under the multiplied sense of touch that he was feeling. Ren’s hands were on his chest, fingers rolling pink nubs between them. He arched his back and leaned into the true Ren, as the old one began to make way towards his belt. A growl came from him as Aoba’s belt felt to the ground. Both pairs of yellow eyes watched him unzip the blue haired boy’s fly with his teeth, dragging his cock out into the air. From behind, Aoba felt Ren grow even more stiff against him.

“Ah-” Aoba cried as his prick was fit into the other Ren’s mouth. “Ren... Are you getting more turned on by watching him?” He breathed through his lust driven pants. The larger Ren worked on him with a mechanic sense of skill, up and down, swivelling around the head and teasing sensitive veins. He took in a sharp breath when his own Ren started yanking his pants to the floor. Fingers entered his mouth, and he started to suck around the digits. He groaned into Ren’s bones, slicking the flesh with his own saliva.

“I can’t help myself, Aoba. Watching what used to be me doing these things to you... It’s more arousing than I could have thought.” The real Ren whispered against his earlobe, nipping it. Aoba cried out, squirming between the grasps of his lover’s bodies. He cried out against Ren’s hand, spitting it out.

“Ren- I mean... O-other...” He groaned with ecstasy and frustration. “I’m gonna cum-!” He spat out.

“Take it out.” The real Ren commanded. Immediately, the allmate followed orders, releasing Aoba’s cock from his mouth. Saliva and precum pooled on his lower lip, and he turned to Ren for more orders. “Good. Now stand up.” He commanded. The allmate did exactly as told, raising himself up to stand just inches above Aoba’s face.

Ren nuzzled his nose into the back of the quivering man’s neck, batting his lashes against the back of his ear. “Aoba. Do you think... That you could take the two of us at the same time?” He asked. Aoba’s eyes widened, but the throbbing need between his legs had decided to make his decisions for him. And, according to it, Aoba needed both of of his lover’s bodies inside of his own. Too much of his breath had left him to speak, so he consented by nodding his head.

“Right.” With that, Ren scooped him up and shifted him into a different position. Aoba gasped, but didn’t struggle as he was moved to his hands and knees, ass sticking up in the air. His face grew hot as Ren spread his ass apart, dipping his saliva-slipped fingers into Aoba’s body. His mind heavy and red with heat, Aoba looked to the allmate with glazed over eyes. His words gone from him, he motioned for the program to sit on his knees in front of him.

Ren stretched him out from behind, and Aoba busied one hand with freeing the other Ren’s swollen dick from its fabric confines. He noted that this one’s was thicker than that of his lover’s real body, but he didn’t care in the slightest about the size. He brought it into his mouth, sucking in a way that had been tailored to Ren’s liking over time. But still the program moaned and rolled his hips in and out of Aoba’s mouth, the smaller Ren stretching out Aoba’s insides to take them both. Aoba couldn’t see his expression, but he could feel a hungry stare on the back of his head as it bobbed up and down on the allmate’s cock.

Aoba rolled back into his lover’s touch as fingers brushed against his prostate, whining sweetly against the rod in his mouth. He released it for a moment, turning to look back at the real man. “Ren, please, I can’t take it...” He breathed. The Ren behind him reached over, turning Aoba’s head back towards the allmate’s length.

“Just a little more, Aoba. I have to be sure that you can fit both of us.” He cooed, spreading his love’s entrance wide apart with his fingers. Aoba tried to return to pleasuring the allmate with his lips, but he found himself too occupied with his own pleasure. His cock dripped precum down onto the lit floor of the field, and drool dripped from his lips and onto the program’s cockhead.

“Rennnnn...!”  He trilled, all shame gone from him now. Aoba really couldn’t stand it, feeling like he might burst into tears if his need wasn’t satisfied soon. And, as an answer to his pleading, Ren scooped him up by the chest and pulled him up into his lap. Aoba turned himself to face him, grabbing both of the man’s shoulders. He guided himself down onto his swollen erection, feeling its heat pulsing inside of him.

“Are you alright?” Ren murmured, his eyes brimming with lust. They were the same that had once belonged to the body that waited behind him, panting hungrily.

“Mm. I’m fine. Just tell the other one to hurry.” He pleaded, burying his head into Ren’s neck. He felt his lover nod in the direction of his old body, and soon another pair of hands on his hips. There was an incredible sense of tightness as a second cock bored into him, stretching farther than he’d ever gone. Aoba shouted from the intensity of it, sparking worry in the gaze of his lover.

“Too much?” The real Ren asked, waiting for a signal to stop or continue. Aoba heaved his breaths against him for a moment, feeling both of them completely sheathed inside of his body. The pain was there, but he told himself that his real body was suffering from no harm here. He lifted his head up from Ren’s neck.

“I’m fine. Keep going.” He assured the dark haired man, kissing his cheek. Ren nodded in reply, grunting as he made his first move inside of the smaller man’s body. Aoba cried out again, unused to the sensation of both of them moving around inside of him. The friction increased the heat inside, and Aoba would have fallen backwards if not supported by the allmate’s broad chest. The large Ren grabbed his chest, holding him securely in place while the two of them thrust in and out of his body.

The Ren in front of him leaned in close, angling himself as Aoba was laid back onto the program’s torso. Aoba’s voice ascended into the digital atmosphere, as cries and gasps for oxygen as the pain melted into ecstasy. His cock oozed slippery precum, and Aoba’s eyes prickled with tears from the extreme amounts of stimulation. Heat grew inside of him, and the sound of both of his lover’s voices turned his brain to mush as they groaned in his ears.

“Ren, Ren...!” He sobbed. Aoba felt his cock bounce as he was furiously slammed into by both sides, his prostate the target of their movements. Aoba couldn’t speak anymore, unable to do anything but toss his arms around the neck of the real Ren while his cock exploded, splattering his seed all across his lover’s clothing.

There was a pair of matching cries that followed his, and Aoba whimpered to the feel of heat dripping out of his stretched hole. Aoba trembled and collapsed against them both, clutching the actual Ren while the program held him upright. His body suffered a slight loss when they both removed themselves from him. A gasp came from his throat when he felt the allmate’s fingers inside, cleaning him out.

“That’s considerate of you.” The small Ren commented. The other nodded his head.

“I’ll do what I must to keep my owners comfortable.” The rhyme form replied. Aoba took note of his plural use of the word. His face was flushed from the activity and from the feel of semen seeping out of his body and down his thigh. But despite his embarrassment, he only heaved a sigh, kissing his lover’s lips.

“I think I like you just the way you are, Ren.” He told him. Ren only grinned into his neck, wrapping an arm around Aoba’s exhausted body, and pulling them back into reality where they belonged.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeee


End file.
